Quatre heures du matin
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: Que peut il bien se passer à quatre heures du matin dans une planque des G boys ? Tout un tas de choses que vous découvrirez en lisant.


Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à leurs créateurs et exploitants japonais ou autres dont je ne fais pas légalement partie. Que celui ou celle qui ne les a jamais utilisés me lance la première review de protestation à ce sujet.

Genre : Doux délire.

* * *

**Quatre heures du matin**

_Quatre heures du matin._

Une porte s'entrouvre avec précaution à l'étage des chambres, une tête blonde et une autre aux cheveux auburn apparaissent, scrutant le couloir, puis, après un dernier baiser, les deux amants se séparent, celui qui s'était glissé furtivement dans une chambre qui n'était pas la sienne réintègre celle qu'il n'aurait pas du quitter la nuit avant une mission.

Fatigués par leurs ébats ils se rendorment à poings fermés, on les réveillerait bien assez tôt.

_Quatre heures du matin._

Wufei Chang se réveille après un rêve où sa défunte épouse Meiran lui parlait.

Troublé par le rêve il se léve et s'installe en position de méditation afin de réfléchir au sens de ce rêve.

Il avait assez dormi, il serait donc en forme pour la mission.

_Quatre heures du matin._

Duo Maxwell quitte son lit à regret.

Il est encore très tôt mais un besoin naturel le pousse à descendre l'escalier.

Une fois soulagé de son envie pressante il prend le chemin de la cuisine.

Il fait encore nuit mais il a faim.

Une rapide collation préparée et engloutie il décide de justifier son éveil par une ronde d'inspection rapide du rez-de-chaussée.

Une lampe de poche à la main il fait le tour de la buanderie dont ils ne se sont pas encore servis, du bureau désert où tout est en ordre.

Satisfait il se dirige vers le salon/salle à manger où ils ont pris leur repas tous les cinq la veille au soir, à la lumière d'un feu de bois.

Quatre et Trowa ont passé leur temps à se couver du regard, adorables mais pas des plus discrets.

Wufei a fait celui qui ne voyait rien.

Heero les a ignorés et est resté silencieux, le regard dans le vague, comme préoccupé, sans doute par la mission qui les attend ce jour.

_Quatre heures du matin._

La lueur de la lampe torche de Duo balaye la cheminée où quelques braises rougeoient encore, tout va bien de ce côté, la table soigneusement débarrassée, Quatre avait été intransigeant à ce sujet, les fauteuils et le canapé vides d'occupants, Heero en train de vérifier le contenu d'un sac, le buffet...

La lueur revient brusquement en arrière.

Heero en train de vérifier un sac ?

_Quatre heures du matin._

Duo Maxwell ouvre de grands yeux.

Il avait entendu les deux lapins faire des galipettes dans le terrier du plus grand, le plus petit regagner le sien en essayant d'être discret, il avait entendu Wufei se lever et s'installer pour méditer mais il n'avait pas entendu Heero Yuy.

Comment avait il pu rater cela ?

Et surtout que faisait Heero à quatre heures du matin dans le salon à vérifier un sac qu'il avait déjà inspecté trois fois la veille au soir ?

_Quatre heures du matin._

Heero Yuy se maudit de ne pas s'être réveillé plus tôt.

Il aurait du se douter que cela pouvait se produire.

Duo Maxwell se réveillait toujours juste avant l'aube.

Il descendait toujours aux toilettes et passait en cuisine avant de faire un tour d'inspection.

Mais il était trop obnubilé par la crainte d'avoir pu oublier quelque chose dans son sac qu'il n'avait pas pu résister à l'envie de se lever et d'aller le vérifier une fois encore.

Il n'avait pas fini d'en entendre parler.

_Quatre heures du matin._

Duo Maxwell ne sait plus que faire.

Il ne peut pas ordonner au soldat parfait de retourner se coucher.

Pourtant il en meurt d'envie.

Mais il sait quelle angoisse habite le brun depuis qu'un sac bâclé a manqué causer leur perte à tous.

Heero ne se l'est jamais pardonné.

C'est devenu une obsession pour lui.

Que faire ?

Faire semblant de n'avoir rien vu et poursuivre sa route ?

Impossible, il éclaire le soldat parfait figé au dessus du sac depuis plusieurs minutes, ce ne serait pas crédible.

Un mensonge.

Il n'aime pas les mensonges.

Et puis il ne veut pas laisser Heero ainsi.

En proie à ses obsessions.

Seul.

_Quatre heures du matin._

Un adolescent natté rejoint un adolescent brun et s'agenouille près de lui.

- Ca va aller Heero, on va le vérifier ensembles, et ensuite on retourne se coucher, OK ?

- OK.

_FIN_


End file.
